The invention relates to a method of reducing unwanted hair growth in mammals.
A main function of mammalian hair is to provide environmental protection. However, that function has largely been lost in humans, in whom hair is kept or removed from various parts of the body essentially for cosmetic reasons. For example, it is generally preferred to have hair on the scalp but not on the face.
Various procedures have been employed to remove unwanted hair, including shaving, electrolysis, depilatory creams or lotions, waxing, plucking, and therapeutic antiandrogens. These conventional procedures generally have drawbacks associated with them. Shaving, for instance, can cause nicks and cuts, and can leave a perception of an increase in the rate of hair regrowth. Shaving also can leave an undesirable stubble. Electrolysis, on the other hand, can keep a treated area free of hair for prolonged periods of time, but can be expensive, painful, and sometimes leaves scarring. Depilatory creams, though very effective, typically are not recommended for frequent use due to their high irritancy potential. Waxing and plucking can cause pain, discomfort, and poor removal of short hair. Finally, antiandrogens--which have been used to treat female hirsutism--can have unwanted side effects.
It has previously been disclosed that the rate and character of hair growth can be altered by applying to the skin inhibitors of certain enzymes. These inhibitors include inhibitors of 5-alpha reductase, ornithine decarboxylase, S-adenosylmethionine decarboxylase, gamma-glutamyl transpeptidase, and transglutaminase. See, for example, Breuer et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,289; Shander, U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,489; Ahluwalia, U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,007; Ahluwalia et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,911; Shander et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,132,293; and Shander et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,925.
Metabolism of glucose to acetyl-CoA is carried out by a series of enzymes, with some enzymes performing a more regulatory (i.e., rate limiting) role than others. The FIGURE illustrates the metabolic pathway for the conversion of glucose to acetyl-CoA.